1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a crimp terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a crimp terminal including an electric wire connecting portion that is electrically connected to a core wire of an electric wire is known. This crimp terminal and the electric wire are crimped by a terminal crimping device to be electrically connected to each other. In the crimp terminal of this type, suppression of water entry between the electric wire connecting portion and the core wire of the electric wire is required. For example, in techniques of Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2014-182957 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2014-182958, a water stop portion for sealing a gap between a barrel piece and an electric wire is provided. This water stop portion is formed by pasting a water stop sheet made of butyl rubber, for example, on an inner surface of the barrel piece and swaging the electric wire set on this water stop sheet with the barrel piece. In techniques of Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2014-160591 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2012-69449, instead of such a water stop sheet, a layer (insulating coating portion) of insulating resin such as polyethylene or butyl rubber is formed, and this insulating resin layer serves as a water stop portion after swaging of a barrel piece. Another conventional example is described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2014-150044.
In such a crimp terminal for which swaging is performed on an electric wire, during the swaging, the electric wire is compressed by a barrel piece to stretch in the axial direction. In the crimp terminal, a water stop sheet or an insulating resin layer is squeezed out in accordance with the stretching of the electric wire, which may deteriorate the waterproof performance in this squeezed area. In drawings illustrated in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2014-150044, a portion like a track-shaped protruding portion is formed on the tab (terminal connecting portion) side with respect to the distal end of an electric wire. However, this portion does not suppress the water stop sheet or the insulating resin layer from being squeezed out.